Chasing Feelings
by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak
Summary: This is my 1st short yaoi story featuring Doumeki X Watanuki that I wrote during Bio paper 3 exam seriously! But I've edited and extended it a bit. However, there's a bit of name mentioning of Bleach characters Rukia & Orihime . And umm...I didn't mean to make fun of Orihime. Enjoy!


Chasing Feelings(Crossover XXX Holic & Bleach)

Watanuki Kimihiro walked up the stairs, heading to his classroom, angry about Doumeki's weird behaviour of abandoning him and Rukia just to hang out with the new girl of the school, Orihime.

Meanwhile, Doumeki was doing his homework alone in the classroom, wondering why Watanuki was pulling himself further whenever he was around Orihime to guide her around the school and town along with the other classmates.

The door swung open and Watanuki entered and went to his table to retrieve his books underneath the desk.

Doumeki stared at the watch on his wrist. It was almost four o' clock. Then, he stared at Watanuki and wondered why the hyperactive and talkative boy was quiet.

Doumeki felt like that something wasn't right. There was something hidden in Watanuki's mind. He had a strong feeling that Watanuki was being secretive for some reason……But what was it?

"You ok?" Doumeki asked. No respond.

Doumeki went to the boy and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and asked, "Is there anything wrong? A problem?"

Watanuki pushed Doumeki's hand away and snapped, "You're the problem."

Doumeki frowned. "What?" he asked.

"Don't you see it?" Watanuki said as he slammed the books on the table angrily, "I don't know what the hell you see in Orihime!!! She's so girly in a bitchy way that makes most people throw up! She pretends to be so gentle and innocent when she actually bitches and flirts around guys!! Even Himawari is SO not like that!"

Doumeki felt shocked. He had never seen Watanuki so angry like that. So angry……Over a girl!

Calmly, he said, "I'll NEVER leave you and Rukia. You guys are my bestfriends…….My life!"

Watanuki crossed his arms and said, "Yeah right! Say that to Rukia's face! You broke her promise of teaching her archery by playing with that slut instead! Yeah, tell me how big are her boobs, huh? So much satisfactory? Perfection for your taste?"

"Well, I….." said Doumeki.

"Yeah, right! I just hate you for doing this! Why do you like to play around with people's feelings? Who the fuckin' ass do you think you are?" said Watanuki.

"I was just being nice to the new girl! She's new to this town and she's not used to this place, y' know," said Doumeki.

"Enough of this shit! You're just toying around with me, aren't you? You always ignore me whenever a hot girl's around you, don't you?" asked Watanuki.

"The truth is, you were the one who ignored my feelings. You denied your feelings and pushed me away like that! I gave you a chance but you pushed it away!" said Doumeki.

Watanuki was speechless. Doumeki was telling the truth. When Doumeki expressed his affection for Watanuki, he looked down at Doumeki and denied his feelings towards his friend. Maybe Watanuki did deserve the emotional pain when Doumeki was around Orihime.

"Fine, I'm sorry!' said Watanuki as he picked up his books and headed for the door.

Doumeki trailed behind Watanuki and grabbed his left hand that was free of books. "Don't go," said Doumeki.

"Why?" Watanuki asked, feeling upset.

Suddenly, Doumeki pulled Watanuki and pushed him against the wall. Doumeki leaned closer and said, "Cos' it'll be fucking stupid for you to do so." Watanuki was silent. He was lost for words. He wasn't sure about what to say to Doumeki. Sweat trickled down Watanuki's neck and his heart was thumping faster than ever. He had never stood this close to Doumeki.

Then, Doumeki reached out and took off Watanuki's specs. "I can't see properly you moronic asshole!" Watanuki snapped.

Unexpectedly, Doumeki leaned closer and pressed his lips on Watanuki's as he gripped his friend's left hand.

Watanuki felt as if a jolt of electricity electrocuted his body and his right hand lost the grip of the books and they fell on the floor!

The confused boy shut his eyes and wondered what was going on. At the same time, he felt like pushing Doumeki abruptly but he wasn't able to do so because he couldn't resist Doumeki's kiss!

A few seconds later, Doumeki pulled away from Watanuki and stared at his friend. Watanuki stared into Doumeki's eyes and felt that there was some connection between them.

"You?" said Watanuki softly.

"No matter what happens…………" said Doumeki and he dove back into Watanuki's lips for the last kiss while sliding his fingers through Watanuki's hair.

Finally, he let go of Watanuki and picked up the books on the floor. He passed them to Watanuki and said, "Fuck you Watanuki because you're one fucked up fella."

Then, Watanuki smiled to himself. He stared at Doumeki with a weird expression on his face but deep down in his heart, he truly admired Doumeki.

~~~The End~~~


End file.
